Young Gods
by Sugakookie Monster
Summary: Rhiannon Hollis was just a normal eighteen year old going into college. That is, until she meets the alluring Sebastian Lewis and he tells her she is a demigod.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except for my original characters._ _This fanfic also may not include many of our beloved characters from the books, but I may include a cameo or two. The story will focus on Rhiannon, the main character. I intend for the story to be a three-part series, however I have not finished the first drafts yet so updates will take a while. I have also put this story up on my Wattpad account,_ ** _nerdyhemmo_** _, where I will likely post updates on first._

 **{ 00 }**

The sky was clear, like it always was inside the camp. It was a nice distraction when the outside world was anything but the peaceful retreat that was Camp Half-Blood. That is, if peaceful was a synonym to random sword fights breaking out and the chaos that the mischievous campers could manage to pull.

Still, the red head standing by the entrance on Half-Blood Hill preferred this place over her reality. In a few weeks, she would be starting a new journey in her life: College.

Her relationship with her father was not as strained as it had once been, but there was still a distaste for how he would try to control her. It was not a surprise that he would try to dissuade her from going to camp every summer, but she wouldn't listen to him anyway. Even if he did let her do art, she knew he could not really accept her decisions. He was only waiting until her decision bites her in the ass later on.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare watched from a distance as small figures, young demigods, attempted to climb up the climbing wall. She had never done it, but she wanted to. Maybe if there wasn't the chance of burning to a crisp if she couldn't make it up fast enough.

"Ms. Rachel," a voice to her side greeted, announcing his presence. Rachel nodded in return.

Over at the volleyball court, campers played the sport, unaware of the dread that Rachel could sense in the air. The feeling hadn't left her alone since she had received the next great prophecy.

"Something's happening," she said. She didn't have to tell him how she knew. She hosted the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. There was no need to question how she could sense these things.

"A new prophecy?" Chiron asked.

Rachel only nodded. She looked over to where Peleus lay under Thalia's pine tree.

A new figure approached, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's it about now?"

Rachel looked up at the two immortals, hesitating before spewing the words that came to her just moments earlier.

"Blood of the North, King of sight

A sacrifice made from vengeance

Aided by the force of might

And see the world in silence

Or avert the impending blight

Send the force to nonexistence"

The wine god let out a whistle. "These kids won't ever catch a break," he muttered, almost to himself. Rachel hid the small smile, knowing that Mr. D really did care for the demigods.

"I don't think we should tell anyone just yet," Chiron said, "After all, it might not happen in this lifetime."

She nodded, though it was no guarantee that rumors of a new Great Prophecy wouldn't be spreading. For the sake of the campers she had had the pleasure to meet and the ones she hadn't, Rachel hoped Chiron was right.

This generation of demigods had already been through so much.

 _ **a/n:** it's a sorry excuse for a prophecy but I swear the plot of the book is better than it sounds.. i think..._


	2. Chapter 1

With loud upbeat music and sweaty bodies was not how Rhiannon wanted to spend her first Friday night in college. It wasn't that she disliked parties, but she would have preferred having a movie marathon in the comfort of her dorm room.

In her cotton pajamas, with her laptop playing her all-time favorite movies, and popcorn so buttery she could have given her health-conscious mother a heart attack. Now that seemed like a comfortable night in. It definitely sounded better than hanging around a bunch of strangers whom she probably would not come across again.

This was the fifth frat party she had been invited to. She had declined to go to the first few parties, but her roommate, whose boyfriend was a second-year and a member of the host fraternity, wouldn't take "No" for an answer this time.

So, there she was, holding a standard red cup of what seemed to be fruit soda that Megan had handed her. She had only taken two sips, knowing it could have been spiked before it reached her hand. It wasn't that she had never drunk any alcoholic beverage before, but she didn't want anyone taking advantage of her drunken state. She knew not all guys would be that douche who couldn't keep it in his pants, but in an unfamiliar setting she had to be careful.

Besides, she was meeting up with her parents the morning after. They would definitely be upset if she meets them with a hangover from the party. Of course, they would understand that they had no control over her actions but that wouldn't stop them from frowning down upon it.

She felt an arm drape across her shoulders and jumped, poised to swat off the stranger until she realized who it was.

"Girl, why are you just standing there?" Megan shouted over the loud music. Her slender frame wasn't heavy as she leaned her weight onto Rhiannon. A few strands of her dyed auburn hair had come out from the neat bun it was in earlier. She didn't look too drunk, which was a relief since Rhiannon would have to be responsible for the girl. "I brought you here to have fun. Go and do that!"

Rhiannon let out an inaudible sigh before responding to her roommate. "Megan, you know this isn't really my scene," she said then, in a lower voice, added, "This isn't exactly my idea of fun."

The other girl made a face as she had heard the last part. "Well, not everyone finds pleasure in reading novels like you do," she muttered, then pouted, "Please, Rhia, at least don't just stand there like a fucking idiot. Talk to someone."

Ignoring the nickname, she gave her roommate an unamused look. "There's no one to talk to," she retorted.

"There is. You're just not looking," countered Megan. She pulled away, taking Rhiannon's soda in her hand and drinking from it. "Now, I came by to tell you not to wait up. I'll be with Charlie, so you don't have to worry about me."

Rhiannon wanted to protest--she was being ditched at a party she didn't even want to attend in the first place--but her roommate had already gone and disappeared into the crowd. She would have taken a gulp of the alcohol-laced drink except it had vanished with the girl. Mumbling swear words under her breath, Rhiannon stormed over to the direction of the house building.

She pushed her way through the crowd, not caring if she was parting couples or friends and getting angry looks. She wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep, knowing the party wouldn't miss one her. She kept going, until she was knocked down to her feet along with a cup of the ice-cold drink. The crowd had loosened, though no one really seemed to mind the accident other than the stranger she had bumped into, or had bumped into her.

"Shit! I'm so sorry," the guy said, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully. At least he had the decency to apologize and help her up. For a second she had thought something cliche would happen, like he would be an ass and yell at her for not looking at where she was going.

"It's fine," she muttered, though that was the opposite of how she was feeling. Still, he was being a decent human being so she knew she had to do the same. "It was partly my fault, anyway." Looking down at her shirt, she knew it was ruined. It had been a white blouse but now there was a giant blob right in the middle of it. She scowled, pulling the sticky fabric from her skin. Thankfully, none had gotten onto the ripped skinny jeans she was wearing. They were her favorite pair.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about you're shirt."

"It's fine," she repeated. "I was just about to leave the party anyway."

He frowned. "Why? You weren't having fun?" He looked a little offended and she realized that he must have been a member of the frat hosting the party. She almost face-palmed for somehow insulting the host.

"It's not that. It's just..."

"Whoa, you don't have to explain anything," he said, teasing, "It was just a simple 'yes or no' question."

"Uh, yeah. Okay," she muttered. "I should really get going."

"Wait, uh, do you need to change? I can go grab an extra shirt from my room."

"Ah, no. I don't--I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Nah. It's cool," he insisted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. She didn't protest, though she wanted to. They were already inside the house and he seemed determined to let her borrow a shirt. "You can give it back some other time."

"What if I don't see you again?" she asked as they walked up the stairs.

He didn't pause but she saw his shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. "Then keep it."

"The name's Connor, by the way," he said, introducing himself, "Connor Stoll." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said his name. It was more playful than sinister, which helped her relax. After all, he was still a stranger. Who knew what he was planning when they arrive in his room?

"You know, you're lucky it's me you bumped into. Anyone else and they probably won't be as nice."

"Really?"

"No," he deadpanned, stopping in front one of the rooms. "And, you should probably keep a close eye on your jewelry." He held up a familiar silver charm bracelet and she gasped as she snatched it from him. "Sorry. Force of habit," he said, as if that were some great excuse. "But, just so you know, I don't usually give them back."

She stared blankly at him. What the fuck?Did he just confess to being a thief?She shook her head. He was probably only kidding. No one would be so open about that. Brushing it off as a joke, she continued to follow him.

They stopped in front of a door and Connor opened it, gesturing inside. "So, here we are... uh..." He trailed off, looking curiously at her. It took a moment for her to realize he was asking for a name.

"Rhiannon," she supplied.

"Rhiannon? Like, the song?" he inquired.

She nodded, smiling. Not only was she named after the song, but her parents--her mother especially--was fond of literature and named her after the literary character. It just so happened that her parents were also a fan of the band with a song entitled "Rhiannon". She wasn't a fan of Fleetwood Mac but she was attached to the song, if only for her namesake.

He went and turned on the lights of the room. "Cool," Connor muttered, "So, I'm not getting a last name?"

She shrugged. "If we bump into each other again," she said as she walked in. She felt at ease when he didn't close the door behind them. He walked over to one of the dressers, pulling out an orange shirt at first. She thought he might offer that shirt but then he tossed it back inside and grabbed the other shirt that had been underneath it. She shrugged, thinking that he may not have wanted to lend that particular shirt.

"Here you go," he mumbled, tossing the gray shirt in her direction. She caught it before it could hit her face.

"You can change in here," he said. "Just, uh, come out when you're done."

"There aren't any cameras in here, right?"

"What? Why would--" Realization dawned on him and he shook his head with wide eyes. "No, there aren't. I swear. I'm not--you know..."

She nodded, choosing to believe him. He walked out of the room, his cheeks dusted a shade of red, to let her change. There was a soft click and she heard his voice tell her that she could lock the door if she wanted to. She did so, before facing the window. She closed the blinds before making a quick sweep across the room.

Okay, so maybe she couldn't believe him one-hundred percent.

There was nothing suspicious inside the bedroom. It looked like a standard college student bedroom, though a bit messier considering it had only been the first week. There were two beds, one for Connor and another for his roommate. One side was considerably cleaner than the other. The one with the made up bed seemed to be Connor's, she guessed, since there were a few photos of him taped to the wall.

After making sure that there was no way anyone could sneak a peak, she pulled of the stained blouse, using the dry parts to alleviate the sticky feeling on her skin. It had even gotten onto her bra but she decided to keep it on. The shirt he had given her was surprisingly not as big on her as she thought it would be, though she still had to bunch up the bottom part and tie it into a knot to make it look presentable. Looking in the mirror, she guessed was Connor's roommates, she thought she looked okay.

She unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing Connor waiting on the other side. "Everything good?" he asked and she nodded in confirmation. "Great. So, uh, there's somewhere I have to be so, I guess I'll see you around."

"Uh, yeah." They went their separate ways as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She didn't look to see where he was going as she made her way out of the frat house.

She was standing right by the front gate, just a few feet away from a couple making out by the bushes. It was dark, and it was little past eleven o'clock, if she had to guess. She could be accurate when it came to the time at night, something that she thought was pretty cool. It was a talent that she hadn't shared with anyone, thinking they wouldn't believe her if she said anything.

Unfortunately, that talent did not including sensing the figure stalking behind her.

The walk back to her dorm shouldn't have taken too long. Her dormitory wasn't too far away, and it had only taken a few minutes, maybe ten, to walk to the frat house. Finding her way back shouldn't be a big deal. She remembered which way to go.

Rhiannon had never really been afraid of the dark, not even when she was walking alone at night. There was never any reason to be afraid in the small town she had grown up in. She had grown accustomed to friendly neighbors and kind strangers. What difference could a new environment make?

But the faint thud of shoes hitting the pavement behind her caused goosebumps to rise on her forearms. On campus, where she had not been staying at for that long yet, the unfamiliar sensation of fear crept into her thoughts.

She quickened her steps, slightly as to not notify her stalker of her alerted state. With shaky fingers, she felt for her cellphone in her pocket. She pulled out the device, gripping it tightly, and her fingers hovered over the screen as she unlocked it.

The hand on her shoulder made startled her and she jumped, spinning around as a shrill sound cut through the air. It took a moment for her to realize that it had been her screaming.

"Shit! I didn't mean to scare you," the stranger said, holding his hands up as if to show that he meant no harm.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" she scolded, holding a hand over her chest as if to steady her racing heart. Recovering from the surprise, Rhiannon could make out the appearance of the guy. He looked like a college student, maybe a junior or a senior. Couldn't have been much older than her.

He chuckled, despite the situation. "Sorry. I was just going to ask if you wanted company," he said, "I mean, it's dark and you're alone. And you're a girl--"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She cocked an eyebrow, challenging him. Being a girl didn't mean she couldn't protect herself. She knew basic taekwondo, having been forced to take lessons to ease her parents mind on sending her out of their quiet little town.

He crossed his arms, shrugging. "Nothing, I guess," he said. She saw the seemingly amused expression on his face and scowled. "But it's better to be careful. You never know what kind of creep could be lurking around at night."

"Well, I can't exactly trust you either," she retorted, "I mean, you were stalking me earlier."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't call it stalking," he said. "I saw you leaving the party and thought I could walk you back home."

She snorted. "So, this is you trying to hit on girls," she said, feeling herself relax a bit more. "Does this usually work?"

"I don't know. It's my first time," he admitted. "Is it working?"

"Well, you haven't knocked me out and killed me yet, so it's relatively okay," she joked. "You're not going to do that, right? I have 911 on speed dial, just so you know."

He laughed. "I swear, I'm not," he said. "I'm Sebastian. Seb, for short." He held out his hand and she reached out to shake it.

"I'm Rhiannon," she introduced. "I don't really have a nickname."

"That's fine. You're name's perfect the way it is," he said. "It's... beautiful."

His response brought a flutter in her stomach and she smiled back. "Thanks," she said. With an unexpected bout of confidence, she found herself saying, "You know, you get extra points if you can guess the origin of my name."

He might have raised an eyebrow, but Rhiannon would not have noticed. "Oh, really? How much time can you give me?"

Rhiannon thought for a moment. She wasn't really expecting him to take her up on that challenge, but he was. "How about a day?"

Seb shrugged. "That would only be possible if I can guarantee that we'll see each other tomorrow."

Though he hadn't said it outright, she had gotten the hint. Or, at least, she thought she had. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He laughed lightly. "If that's what you want to call it, then yes."

She thanked the heavens above that it was nighttime and that the blush on her cheeks wouldn't have been as visible. "Well, then I guess ot's a date." Looking off to the distance, she made a mental note to get some advice from Megan. Her roommate would definitely know how to help her.

Speak of the devil...

Rhiannon's phone chimed, notifying her of a message she received. It was from Megan, asking where she was. Typing a quick reply, teasing her roommate with the small detail that she was with a guy, and sent the text.

The reply came as fast as lightning, causing a giggle to escape her lips as she read the response.

"Something funny?" Seb asked, taking back her attention.

She shook her head. "Just something my roommate sent."

He shrugged. "So, are you heading back to your dorm? I could walk with you." Rubbing at the back of his neck, he added, "I mean, if you're okay with it." Rhiannon nodded.

The walk had taken longer than it should have. It may have had to do with them passing by the dorm a few times, going back and forth along the sidewalk. Neither of them really wanted to part ways.

It was past two in the morning, as an exhausted Megan was being carried by her boyfriend to the front steps of the dorm building, when Rhiannon decided to call it a night. She bid farewell to Seb and took the responsibility of getting her roommate up the stairs. That task had looked easy at first but she found herself struggling to keep them both upright. She managed to get her roommate to the elevator when the latter decided she wasn't going to fall face first to the floor. Rhiannon tried not to curse out loud.

They had reached their room, Megan rushing over to their mini-fridge to grab a bottle of water. Rhiannon shut the door, locking it, and did not hesitate to just strip off her skinny jeans and dive under the soft covers of her bed. She heard Megan's faint "Good night," before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Rhiannon sat by the edge of the lake, watching the moonlight reflect off the water like the shimmering of diamonds dancing across the surface. It should have been beautiful, the moment, the feeling, but a presence loomed over her. She couldn't decide if it were in a threatening manner or the presence was merely watching her.

The wind picked up, casting a cool breeze that sent her shivering.

"It has begun," a voice cut through the silence. "I can feel it."

Looking up at the person, Rhiannon frowned. Despite years of appearing in her dreams, the woman still looked the same. She wore a dark cloak over her usual violet satin dress. Her eyes held a graveness that Rhiannon was not used to.

"What do you mean?" It was the first time she had spoken in her dreams. At least, from what she could remember. There were only glimpses she could see.

The woman shook her head. "I have had my doubts, but I am almost sure now."

Rhiannon found herself staring into violet eyes.

And then everything went dark.

A slight buzz and the loud intro to one of her favorite songs was what woke her up the next morning. It was a wonder that Megan hadn't started yelling for silence. Rhiannon shuffled around, eyes still closed as she tried to feel for her phone. It didn't take long to grab hold of it and, on instinct, answer the call.

"Sweetheart, we're over at the coffee shop already," her father's voice said, making her sit up. Checking her alarm clock on the bedside table, she mentally cursed to herself. She was supposed to be up an hour ago!

"Really? That's good," she replied, jumping out of bed. She clamped her phone between her shoulder and ear as she scrambled through her closet. "I'll be there soon. Love you!" She did not even wait for a reply before hanging up.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get ready, quite a record that she was sure she wouldn't be able to beat a second time. Megan hadn't stirred from her sleep when Rhiannon slipped out of the room.

The coffee shop she had recommended to her parents wasn't too far from campus so she hadn't had her parents waiting for too long. They didn't even seem bothered by the long wait, just excited and relieved to see their daughter for the first time since she had moved into her dorm.

"You look skinnier, sweetie. Have you been eating well?"

"I've been well, ma. It's probably the exercise. The classrooms are pretty far apart," Rhiannon responded jokingly. She glanced down at her body, still seeing the same lithe form that she had gotten from a few years of soccer. She had been eating a bit more than she used to, though, so she was expecting to gain a bit of weight by the time she sees her parents again. She didn't say that though, knowing her mother would go on about keeping her regular diet and keeping fit. A few pounds wouldn't hurt someone her size, but Anna wouldn't care for statistics.

"Drowning in homework yet? You're probably supposed to be working on something right now," said her father.

Rhiannon chuckled and shook her head. "Even if I was drowning in it, I'd choose to see you guys over doing homework." She was telling the truth. But maybe that was her tendency to procrastinate speaking. Anything was better than homework, she believed.

George Hollis took a sip from his cup of coffee--black with no sugar, just the way he always he had it--and smiled knowingly. "You wouldn't be saying that after a few weeks."

"I'm hoping that few weeks will take a year or so. I'm not ready to have her forget we exist, George," sighed Anna. She frowned, picking up her half-empty glass of orange juice and staring at the bottom of it.

Rhiannon noticed the wetness on the rim of her eyes and she herself frowned. "That would never happen," she whispered.

Realizing that she was about to start crying, Anna picked up a napkin and dabbed at her eyes to dry the tears. The three were silent, a tension that Rhiannon never thought would have occurred. It was supposed to be a small breakfast meet-up to assure her parents that she was getting on well.

"We wanted to tell you something, sweetie," said George. His voice quivered a bit. Rhiannon nodded for him to go on, smiling lightly despite the sudden worry her father's words brought up.

They sat in silence, her parents looking to each other as if urging each other to speak, and the feeling only worsened. A little miffed, Rhiannon called for a re-fill of her brewed coffee.

"I think we should begin with an apology," Anna said first. "We weren't--we didn't know how we were going to tell you this."

"Just--ah," her father stuttered, "Just know we love you, Rhiannon. Very much."

"I'm not following." Her eyebrows were crunched together, the confusion and anxiety mixing in the pit of her stomach. She was faintly aware of the waitress that came to re-fill her cup but she uttered no word of thanks. Putting the cup to her lips, she almost spit out the bitter coffee.

Anna, on instinct, pushed the creamer and sweetener towards her. "You're our daughter," she said. "You always will be."

"Of course I am," Rhiannon said as she added in the sweetener. "You make it sound like I'm... adopted." She meant it as a joke but it dawned on her then. Her parents saddened faces told her she was right.

It was obvious that she didn't look like her parents, but she shared enough physical traits that she always believed her appearance was the result of their combined genes. Her dark, raven hair from her father and baby blue eyes from her mother. Her olive tone, an intermediate of both of theirs.

"Oh." She let herself process the situation, allowing herself time to think before she said something she was surely going to regret. She didn't hate them, far from it, but it was big news that she had not been ready for.

They sat through the harsh silence for the rest of the morning, her parents insisting on driving her back to her dorm when she announced that she had to go. Rhiannon could not make out how she felt, making the short drive a tiny bit unbearable.

Her parents had left not too long ago and Rhiannon couldn't let go of the gnawing feeling of guilt that ran through the back of her mind. She knew she could have handled the situation differently, but she couldn't undo her actions now. Her best hope was that she could apologize to them in person. Sending a text message now felt almost insincere.

Megan, who had just woken up to find her pacing across their room, said nothing though it was obvious that she was curious as to why her roommate was pacing across their room.

''Do you want to go out for a walk?" the girl finally asked, stopping Rhiannon from wearing a hole into the floor. "My mom says it's good to get some fresh air every now and then."

Rhiannon bit at the bottom of her lip as she considered this. "Yeah, she's probably right," she murmured.

"Momma's always right," said Megan. She grinned widely and leaned forward as if to get up from chair. "You want me to go with?"

Rhiannon shook her head, bending down to tie her shoes. "No, it's fine. Maybe a run would do better for me."

The other girl chuckled. "Oh, okay." She swung on her swivel chair to face her laptop once again. "If you end up near a food place, get me something on eat too. I'll pay you back."

Rhiannon nodded. "Sure, sure," she mumbled as she headed out the door.

She spotted a familiar face at the football field. Sitting alone under the bleachers was the boy she met the night before. Connor? Yeah, his name was Connor.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting down on the grass beside him. He looked up at her in surprise, though the surprise quickly into an elvish grin that almost made her feel uneasy.

"Rhiannon, right?" he asked, and she nodded in response. "Were you looking for me? Come to return my shirt?"

She shook her head. "I haven't gotten to washing it yet. I was actually just walking around when I saw you."

He frowned, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "You just saw me? I'm usually better at hiding. You wouldn't find me unless you were looking for me."

"Are you saying that I was thinking of you? Because I, uh, I wasn't." She was telling the truth but he somehow made her stumble over her words.

He chuckled, a glint in his eyes that she realized was his trademark. "I never said that," he said in an annoying sing-song voice. "You're the one who made the connection. I just stated a fact."

"Oh, please, it was easy to spot you in a crowd."

He didn't try to come up with an excuse. "So, why are you really here?"

She shrugged. "I was out for a walk. I guess I'm looking for a friend to vent to."

"Don't you have your roommate?"

"Yeah, but I can't really talk to her. I mean, I don't want to annoy her by whining about my parents."

"And you think I'd be willing to listen?"

"I don't know. Will you?"

Connor thought for a while. "Well, I've got daddy issues, to some extent, so I can probably relate a bit."

"You probably won't. I just found out that I'm adopted."

"Wow. Yeah, I don't relate at all." He shrugged. "I've only seen my birth father about twice in my life. I haven't really spoken to him, just the two of us. He's got lots of other kids."

"That's... wow. So, you've got a half-siblings. How many?"

"You don't want to now." He nodded his head at her. "You? Got any siblings?"

She shook her head. "None. I'm an only child. Or, I think I am. Do you think my birth parents have other kids?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I know a few kids at this camp I got to who were adopted. Really, it's like this one big support group for kids whose parent or parents left them."

"You think I could go to that camp with you?"

"Nah. There are... special requirements. There has to be some kind of prestige to it, otherwise, we could probably have a whole state in there."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She apologized to Connor and walked off to answer it.

"Is this Rhiannon Hollis?" asked the caller. "Daughter of Mr. George and Anna Hollis?"

She frowned. Though she couldn't see the person, she could sense that something was wrong. "Yeah?" she said, feeling her anxiety rise.

"Uh, umm. Hi. Your parents, they, uh, they were in an accident. They're being brought to the hospital right about now."


	4. Chapter 3

Her first nightmare had woken her up in the middle of the night. The details of it had been forgotten and the next thing she knew was waking up in cold sweat.

Ripping off the blanket that covered her, she had rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

She was breathing heavily, reality and dreams melding together. The details of the nightmare had escaped her. Why was she so afraid? She didn't stop to think. She just needed to know that they were alright.

The light in the kitchen had still been on and she had heard the familair faint tapping sound. On the dining table, her parents worked on their laptops. It was nearly midnight but they were still wide awake.

Her mother noticed her first, lifting her head up to look over at her. "Rhia, why are you still awake?" she asked. The question caught her father's attention and he too looked over.

"I had a nightmare."

Three years later, and she remembered what that nightmare had been about.

Three years later, and she thought it was messed up that it happened almost the same way.

"Why don't you take a break?" Connor looked worried but Rhiannon shrugged off his suggestion. He had been saying that for the past three weeks, to which she always relied with a firm "No."

Taking a break wasn't going to do anything for her. It wasn't going to bring back her parents.

Rhiannon looked down on her watch, letting out a sigh as she checked the time. "I have to go. Kas is expecting me in about ten minutes."

Connor sighed. "Don't overwork yourself," he reminded her before she headed out.

It had been two months since her parents' accident. The first month, she delayed her mourning as she organized their funeral, then delved into school work straight after. She had been with Connor when she heard the news, and he seemed to have made it his responsibility to watch over her.

"I've seen death too many times to let you go through this alone," he had told her. She hadn't questioned what he meant, though it did make her curious.

Connor had been supportive, as if he could understand her desperation to move on. But then, three weeks ago, she applied for a job at the local diner, adding a tough load to her already busy schedule, he decided enough was enough. She was taking this distraction too far, he had told her.

She was just too stubborn to admit that she was tired. It would give Connor the satisfaction of being right, which she had no intention of giving.

In the short time of their unexpected friendship, she had come to know of Connor's unwelcomed greediness for praise. He had an ego that she had no intention of feeding. His head was already big enough as it was.

The day was slow for the diner, with only one group of customers arriving in the hour since her shift started. She was just about to doze off when the bell at the entrance chimed, signalling the arrival of a new customer.

Rhiannon headed over to the table where he sat, handing him a copy of the menu. A flicker of recognition surprised her and she tried to wrack her brain to remember where she had seen him. Giving up, she asked him, "Have we met?"

He looked up at her. She studied his face some more. The guy wasn't too attractive. He looked skinny, lanky, with dark bags under his eyes. He didn't look sickly, just tired. (Much like she thought she herself looked.) His dirty blond hair fell close to his shouders but not really touching them. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was familiar.

"Rhiannon, right?" he asked, though he seemed confident enough. As if he never forgot. "I'm Seb. Sebastian. We met at that party at the beginning of the semester."

"Oh. yeah, I remember you." It was a lie. She had conpletely forgotten him. With what happened to her paents, she thought it would be forgivable that he had slipped her mind. She smiled awkwardly. "I haven't seen you around campus." Now that she could see him in better lighting, she could make out his features better. She noticed he had two piercings on his left ear, which she normally would not have cared about. On him, she thought he looked very good.

"I guess there wasn't a reason for our paths to cross, until now," he suggested. "How have you been?"

She hesitated. The question was simple, but the answer was a difficult one to explain. Instead, she settled for her favorite one. "I'm doing okay."

"I have a feeling there's more to it than that," he said. For a moment it seemed like he could see right through her. Did she really wear her heart on her sleeves? She had written Connor off, because he was there when she broke down, but Sebastian was not. As if sensing her discomfort, he apologized. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"No," she said. "It's fine." She pulled a pen and a small notebook out of her apron and forced a smile on her face. "Do you know what you want yet?" she asked, in an attempt to change the topic.

He chuckled. "I haven't looked at the menu yet," he said.

Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "Shit, sorry. I can leave you to decide. Call me over when you're good to go."

He shook his head. "You can stay. Have a seat. It's not like there are any other customers."

She hesitated but sat down across from him.

"You know, you do owe me a date," he reminded her.

She smiled. "And I seem to recall asking you to guess the origin of my name," she said. She was only teasing but he frowned. "I'm kidding. You don't have to guess."

He shook his head. "No, no. I actually did do my research." He looked proud of himself, as if it were an achievement to actually be proud of. Rhiannon blushed, though she wasn'y sure why the thought made her heart flutter. "How about I get a second date if I answer it right."

She blinked. "Sure."

He smiled, then looked down to the menu in his hands. "I think good ol' fashioned eggs and bacon sounds good. How about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want?"

She blinked. His question hadn't made any sense until she noticed him holding the menu out to her. "I'm good. I'm not hungry."

"I insist. This is a date, after all."

Another blush.

"So, apparently there's this song by Fleetwood Mac called Rhiannon," he said. "It's either that, or you're named after the Welsch deity Rhiannon."

"It's more of the latter, but the first guess did factor in on my mom's decision." She almost choked on the last phrase.

He didn't seem to notice her stumbling over her words. Maybe he did, but he hadn't commented. He only nodded. "So, a second date?"

The butterflies fluttered in her stomach and all she could respond with was a small nod and a giggle.

Rhiannon returned to her dorm feeling giddy. And it was not because it was her first date.

She wasn't going to lie, she definitely was attracted to the blond stranger Seb. There was something about him, she couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was but it was comforting. Not in the way like when Connor was around and she could share her grief without being treated like glass. Despite his obvious concern for her, he had a habit of sometimes slipping into the same depressed state. He knew death, maybe even more than he had let on, and so she understood why he cared. With Seb, it was different: in the way that she could forget that she was sad. Forget that she was grieving altogether. Forget everything else, and it was just the two of them.

It was the same as when they had first met.

Megan barged into their room, dropping her bag onto the floor and jumping onto her bed. Dhe landed on her stomach, letting out a groan and pulling one of her pillows into her arms.

"Rough day?" Rhiannon asked with a raised eyebrow. Her roommate made an incoherent sound before pushing herself up, pillow still locked in her embrace.

"Hell week," was all she said before she dropped back onto the mattress. "I've got two papers due tomorrow, plus a group project meeting tonight. I don't think I'll make it to the end of the semester."

Rhiannon laughed at her roommate's dramatics.

"Oh, yeah, your boyfriend's downstairs waiting for you," Megan added as an afterthought. "At least he's makning time for you. Charlie's been busy all week."

"Huh? Who? You mean Connor?" Rhiannon stifled a laugh.

"Yes, I mean Connor. You got some other boy toy I don't know about?" Megan waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "He's my best friend." She decided that she didn't have to tell her roommate about Seb right away. Besides, if Connor was waiting for her in the lobby then she didn't have time for Megan's unending questions.

"I'll pretend to believe that for now. Now, shoo. The not-lover boy is waiting."

Rhiannon only shook her head before leaving their room. She made it to the lobby, where Connor was lounging on the reception area couch.

"You should really get your own phone. Helps me avoid the not-my-boyfriend talk with Megan," she said as she plopped down right next to him.

"But why?" He pouted, then his expression changed as a grin stretched across his face. "I could be a great boyfriend."

She laughed. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

Connor scoffed, though the twinkle in his eyes hadn't disappeared. "You just haven't fallen for my charms yet." he winked. "You'll see."

It was weird to think that they were strangers only weeks ago. They had clicked so fast that he was almost as familiar as home.

Her old high school friends were off in their own worlds. Though they did show up at her parents' funeral to offer their condolences, it wasn't the same that they were far away. They had only checked up on her once since then. She appreciated that they weren't prying, but she had wanted someone there. It was a relief that Connor had filled in the position for them, and even Megan to some extent.

Maybe her first weeks in college hadn't been so great, but at least she knew there were people who had her back.

It would be a shame to have to part with this new beginning as well.


End file.
